


Dean Winchester | Baskerville

by jajafilm



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Baskerville - Freeform, Darkness, Dymytry, Mark of Cain, Something (Music Video), with translation, Česky | Czech
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-19
Updated: 2016-01-19
Packaged: 2018-05-15 00:27:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 64
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5764729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jajafilm/pseuds/jajafilm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Supernatural music video with song by Czech music group "Dymytry" (with English translation).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dean Winchester | Baskerville

## Dean Winchester | Baskerville

 

Supernatural music video with song by Czech music group "Dymytry" (with English translation).

I was looking for a professional translation of the song, unfortunately my search didn't work well. Finally I jumped into the translation myself, and it ended ... well, you see how it ended. So please excuse my English and I hope that despite everything you will enjoy my video.

 

 

 


End file.
